Alec and Magnus' Trip Round the World
by ASHIGGS33
Summary: Izzy talks "being safe" with an extremely embarrassed Alec before the trip Alec and Magnus take after CoG before they must return to NYC during CoFA.  MALEC/ISABELLE/JACE
1. Chapter 1

The Talk

Alec sighed and listened to the echo bounce across the walls of his stony, cold room. He walked back to his dresser and starred into the drawer. Hm... the grey sweater or the black sweater? He scooped them both up and walked over to his bed where he shoved the clothes into his duffel bag.

He couldn't believe it. Everyone had only returned from Alicante a few days ago. Max was still fresh in the ground. He was leaving the NYC Institute to tour around the world with his _boyfriend._ Just thinking the word made Alec's heart rate pick up.

He zipped up his bag and sat on the bed. He started tapping his foot. He had been hesitant to go on the trip with Magnus but had eventually agreed. Why not? He was young, he should travel. Plus, after his rather spontaneous "coming out" before the huge battle, his sexuality wasn't exactly a secret anymore. Amazingly, his parents had said yes to the trip without blinking twice. Of course, he had been amazed at the way they had handled...well him being gay. He wasn't sure if the shock of Max's death had anything to do with it but he knew he was glad of their acceptance.

He was nervous though. He and Magnus had barely passed second base. He figured that the warlock and him would be sharing a room which made the anticipation for the trip insanely hard to control. Was the warlock expecting him to...well... Alec didn't know if he was ready to lose his virginity. He had thought about it, but he still had no idea. The very thought of having sex with Magnus made a crimson blush color his cheeks.

He supposed he could discuss it with Jace but his Parabatai was preoccupied with Clary. Besides, he wasn't entirely sure that Jace was mature enough to handle it. His way of encouraging Alec would probably be to drag him to a gay strip club and Alec would not do that. He would die from embarassment.

Just then he heard a knock on the door. He stood up quickly, his black hair falling into his eyes.

"Come in."

His sister, Isabelle, waltzed in. "Alec."

"Isabelle," Alec replied, warily. His sister was using that sing-song voiced she reserved especially for embarassing him. He took in a deep breath. "What is it?"

Isabelle sat next to her brother on the bed. "So. You and Magnus. Going on a trip together. You have to take pictures!"

Alec nodded, but he knew this wasn't Izzy's purpose for visiting.

"So, this is awkward, but um...have you slept together yet?"

Alec couldn't believe she had just said that aloud. He felt his cheeks flame, surely projecting the brightest shade of red known to man. He turned to face her after trying to compose herself. "You are my little sister. I am not discussing this with you."

"Alec,I know it's embarassing. But Mom wanted to come up here with dad. I saved you from that. But they made me swear on the Angel that I would...talk to you." Even Isabelle seemed embarassed.

"Well, I appreciate that Izzy but I'm not 12. You can tell Mom and Dad that I know how to be safe."

Isabelle breathed a sigh of relief. "I kinda thought you knew but they wanted to be sure." She turned suddenly and in a demanding tone said, "Wait...have you two _done IT before?_"

Alec wanted to die. Hell, even fighting a Greater Demon would be preferable to this. "Isabelle, we have not slept together. And when we do, it'll still be none of your business."

Just then, Jace opened up the door and strolled in. Isabelle greeted him, "Jace."

Jace replied, the smirk on his face telling Alec that he knew the topic of the conversation between him and Izzy, "Giving my Parabatai the 'talk'?"

Alec bolted up. There was no way in hell this conversation would continue. "Both of you. Out."

Jace grinned, "Sure big bro. Go get 'em. And remember," he said in a mocking tone, "you don't have to do anything you dont want to do. Not that _that_ would be a problem." He chuckled as he walked out of the room.

Izzy stood up. "Wait here. I'll be right back." She dashed into the hallway. A few moments later she came back, panting. She was holding a plastic drug store bag. She held it out. "Well, you might as well look."

Alec opened the bag. He starred in disbelief. His sister, no, his _baby sister _had gotten him... condoms and lube? He wanted to just disappear. He hissed through clenched teeth, "ISABELLE. WHEN I NEED...THESE, I'LL LET YOU KNOW." He shoved the bag back into her hands.

She shrugged. "Fine. But if he gives you demon pox, don't come crying to me."

"What about demon pox?" A glittering, spiky haired, lanky figure stepped into the room.

"NOTHING!" Alec managed to grab the bag before Magnus could see it and shoved it behind the pillow.

Isabelle looked between her muddled brother and his boyfriend and broke out into hysterical laughter. She said hello to Magnus and skipped out of the room.

Alec kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "I'm ready when you are."

Magnus eyed the duffel bag. "That's all you're bringing?"

Teasing, Alec replied, "Some of us don't need leather pants in every color to live."

"Ah darling. Someday I will give you a makeover. And then I will not spare any glitter, sequins, or brightly colered leather."

Alec gulped. Remembering that the bag full of... protection was still under his pillow he determined the shouldn't linger. With a fluid motion he scooped up his duffel bag and grabbed Magnus' arm with his other hand. "Ready?" he asked as he lightly swung the warlock's arm.

"Ready," the warlock grinned at him.

And with that, Mangus conjured a portal leading to some exotic location. With a few steps, Alec and his boyfriend disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Paris

Alec opened his eyes. He realized he gripping Magnus' hand so tightly he had probably cut off the warlock's circulation. He loosened his grip but did not let go. He whirled around to face Magnus.

"Mag, where are we?"

The High Warlock of Brooklyn grinned and pointed ahead. "Look."

Alec looked and saw the Eiffel Tower framed by the setting sun. "France? By the Angel, Isabelle is going to be so jealous. I can't believe it!"

Magnus grinned with pure joy. He had been to France before but seeing it with Alec brought a new prospective to everything.

"Alexander, why don't we go to the hotel first? Then we can take a walk and see some sights."

Alec was practically bouncing, he was so excited. "Yeah definitely!"

Magnus turned to hail a cab but before he could raise his arm, Alec grabbed his other hand so they were facing each other and kissed Magnus. Magnus was stunned. He hadn't taken Alec for one so keen on PDA. Then again, they were in Paris, the most romantic place in the world. Magnus smiled at Alec and hailed a cab. The piled in. As the cab sped toward the small hotel Magnus had picked out, Alec kept gasping and pointing at _everything. _The Notre Dame and the Arc de Triomphe. Magnus couldn't help but laugh when Alec blushed after seeing the Moulin Rouge. After a time, the cab stopped in a back alley at the front of the darling little hotel that seemed to embody Paris itself. It was charming, beautiful, and intoxicating. Kind of like Magnus, Alec mused to himself.

Magnus gropped for Alec's hand before they got out of the cab. They walked through the entrance to the hotel and arrived at a small lobby with a reception worked by a sleepy looking receptionist. As she saw them approaching she perked up and offered them a smile. "Bonsoir. Bienvenue. Profitez de votre séjour."

It was times like these that he was glad that Shadow Hunters were required to learn a variety of languages, including French. Magnus replied in kind and recieved the key from the receptionist after which Alec and Magnus boarded the elevator.

"We're on the third floor darling," Magnus murmured into Alec's ear. Alec was amazed at the way Magnus could make the most boring words sound sexy. Just then, the pair heard a loud clang and the elevator came to a stop. Alec starred at the door, expecting it to open. He turned to Magnus right before realizing that the elevator had broken down and they were stuck.

"Fantastic," the warlock muttered sarcastically. The warlock pressed the button which would let the management know the elevator was malfunctioning and turned toward Alec.

Something stirred within Alec and before he knew it he had caressed Magnus' cheek and was whispering softly into his ear... "I can think of worse things than being stranded on an elevator with my extremely sexy boyfriend." And then they were kissing. And kissing. And kissing. Finally they broke apart as they heard a ding and the elevator finally rose to their floor.

Alec was dizzy. And embarrassed. But a happy kind of embarrassed. He couldn't believe that he had just ...well, what he had done. It was so out of character. Then again, Magnus always brought out the best in him, or at least the adventerous.

Magnus was beaming. He was shocked, but in a happy OMG way. He had no idea Alec could be that...seductive and sexy. Of course, judging from the way Alec's cheeks were flaming, neither had Alec himself. He loved when Alec blushed. More than that, he liked this new dominant, confident side to him. He was determinded to bring out more of it before the night was through.

The couple walked down the hallway, stopping when the reached their room, number 69. Alec blushed darkly when the the sexual innuendo behind the number popped into his head. Magnus unlocked the door with a small brass key and they stepped into the room. Alec hadn't realized how tense his shoulders had been until they dropped when he saw two queen beds. He silently thanked the Angel.

Magnus snuck a glance at his boyfriend. He was certainly acting strange. Once they had reached the room, Alec had started blushing like crazy. And he had been so tense at first. But then again, maybe he was just excited. Magnus wheeled his Louis Vouitton luggage set to the farther bed. Alec shifted his duffel bag off his shoulder and onto the bed closest to the door. Alec walked over and sat on the edge of Magnus' bed.

"So," he began, "what now?"

Magnus had begun to rifle through his bags and didn't stop until he pulled out a pair of boots, cream colored pants, a sweater, and a red beret. "Alec, dear, I'll be right back." He strode into the bathroom and came out less than 2 minutes later wearing the new outfit. "So, how do I look?"

Alec smiled, "Mags, you look amazing in whatever you're wearing." Magnus' heart skipped a beat whenever Alec used that nickname. Such a simple thing made him so happy. _Alec had a nickname for him._

Alec stood up. "So, ready to go?"

Magnus felt himself caught in the young Nephilium's excitement. "Absolutely."

And with that they walked briskly to the stairs down, not daring to trust the elevator. Holding hands, they walked down the stairs, out the door, and into the aphrodisiac that was Paris.


	3. Chapter 3

Ma chérie d'amour

As Magnus and Alec walked down the winding side streets of Paris, Alec lightly swung his and Magnus' intertwined hands and softly whistled. Magnus shot him a glance and laughed, shaking his head. Alec turned and smiled back at Magnus.

"What?"

Magnus shook his head, "Nothing. I just don't think I've ever seen you this relaxed."

Alec laughed softly; Magnus felt the vibration as his hand was still holding Alec's. "I guess you haven't. Everything is so different than it was before." Lowering his voice he continued, "I mean, if anybody had told me six months ago that I would be on vacation with my _boyfriend,_ I would've called them crazy. And my parents being so cool with it..." He trailed off, "Although I think Max's...well what happened to Max might have made them more inclined to accept it." Alec's voice had become no more than a whisper.

Sensing that this was something not to be talked of lightly, Magnus took a few seconds to gather his thoughts and formulate a response. "How so?"

_Great job Magnus. Your normally very private boyfriend just confided in you and you had the genius to ask him to elaborate. Now he'll just shrug it off._

To the warlock's surprise, Alec answered rather quickly. "Max's...Max's death gave them a new perspective. I don't think they could've handled _choosing _to have another son dead to them." Magnus stopped walking, so in turn did Alec. Magnus could see the glassy layer of tears welling up in the boy's, no the_ man's _eyes_. _He squeezed his boyfriend's hand supportively. Once Alec had collected himself, they began walking again.

"Mag, where are we going?"

"Hm...well I was thinking to dinner at this adorable cafe I saw online . And then th Eiffel Tower if you're up for it. You can see the entire Parisian skyline from the top. Of course, it's sure to have changed since I last saw it."

Alec grinned, "You go online? **"**

Magnus looked curiously at Alec. "Er...yeah. Why?"

Alec shrugged and flashed Magnus the smile the warlock had become so fond of. "I don't know. It just seems...so mundane."

"Well I'm not all glitter and sparkles and," he snapped his fingers,"magic." Tiny fireworks erupted over Magnus' hand.

Alec watched them until they disintegrated, the ashes falling to the cobblestone. "Can I ask you a question?" Alec blushed as he said it.

"Of course," Magnus then fell silent as he waited for Alec to speak.

"W-why me?" Alec stumbled over his words as he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why me? I mean, you're the High Warlock of Brooklyn. You're incredibly handsome and you could have anyone you want. So why did you chose to slip your number into _my _pocket?"

Magnus sighed, "I don't know. I think it was your eyes. I love your eyes."

Alec continued, "And why did you actually see me after? I mean, it took me three days to have the nerve to call you. And I made you swear not to tell anyone. Wasn't I more trouble than my worth?" Alec stared down at the street, willing himself to slip in between the cracks and wait for his embarrassment to pass.

When Magnus responded, his tone was stern but his words were gentle. "Alec. You are worth doing anything and everything. I chose to not to tell anyone because that's what you wanted. I was willing to do it because... It's like what I said to you during the battle on the ship. 'Why do you think I do(did) it? Because I love you. And as for why, well I have a million reasons. Maybe it was how king you were to me after I told you about my parents. Or how you protect your family. Or how adorable you look when you blush."

Alec's breathing had picked up and by the time Magnus was finshed, he seemed to be panting. "I...Magnus," he seemed speechless,"I didn't think..."

"Darling, I understand if you can't say it back."

_Even though it might kill me._

"No. Magnus, I love you too."

Magnus halted and wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss was something Alec hadn't experienced yet with Magnus. It was hard, but soft. So passionate but subdued. He was lost in it. He found himself kissing back. Magnus broke apart, licking his lips.

I think," he said breathlessly, "we should save this for later so we don't...well let's get dinner first. I'm not that kinda boy."

With a wink, Magnus turned and pointed to a cafe in the distance. As they walked towards it, Alec felt more alive than ever. Despite everything that had happened recently, he couldn't remember ever being this happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**1)It's come to my attention that before visiting Paris, Alec and Magnus visit Egypt. They will defintely will go to Giza in following chapters though.**

**2)I'm sorry for all the spelling errors. The program I have to use doesn't provide spell check.**

**3) Thank you for your reviews! I'm embarrasssed to admit it, but I squeal like a little girl whenever anyone tells me they like it.**

**P.S. Working on another story focusing on Isabelle. I feel like ahe's under appreciated. I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't mind telling me what you think!**

**.net/s/7692919/1/ISABELLES_TASK**

_Alec covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he yawned. He could feel the weight of his exhaustation on his eye lids but he was far too excited to be _in Paris with Magnus. _The thought made him giddy.

"Alec? Alec? Alec!" Alec's daydreaming was interrupted as Magnus looked at him inquisitively. "Are you okay?"

Alec smiled. "Never better," he replied.

"All right then. Ready to walk?"

Alec nodded and the two men stood up. Magnus grabbed Alec's arm and pulled him toward the exit of Cafe de Spéciaux.

"Alec, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

_By the Angel, he saw the bag... I don't think I can handle that._

"Why did you call me?"

"What?"

"Well I put my number into your pocket but I didn't think you'd call me. So why did you?"

"Well Magnus...'as for why, well I have a million reasons'..." Alec grinned mischeviously. "But it was probably how you dress."

"What? I thought you hated the way I dress. I didn't think you were into...color."

Alec blushed. Magnus reached out to caress his cheek as their walk slowed, seemingly without noticing.

"No Mag. I mean, I'm don't wear color but it suits you. It's not just your clothes though. It's everything. The way you laugh, your smile, even the way you do your hair...It's all so bright. You're like...the sun. When I saw you at that party, it was... undescribable. That's why I called you. You're...light. "

The walking came to a complete halt. Magnus turned and stared into Alec's eyes, his own wide. Alec noticed that Magnus was blushing.

_Ha. So the unflappable Magnus Bane isn't so unflappable at all._

Alec giggled. It just slipped out. Magnus poised one eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you blush before. It's kind of nice to be on the other end of the spectrum for once."

"Oh shut up." They started walking again, purposely bumping shoulders to make the other laugh. Then, at the same time, they looked up as they felt something on their heads. And then with a flash and a boom, the rain came. In the warm Paris air, it was refreshing.

Suddenly, Magnus smirked. Before Alec knew what was happening, he found himself being pulled into a tiny alcove beneath a closed store's awning. Alec opened his mouth to ask Magnus what he was doing, "Magnus wha-" but before Alec could speak Magnus' lips crashed against his. And Alec was lost in a different world. All there was in the entire world was Magnus. The way he always smelled like some kind of citrus. How his hand was on the lower part of Alec's back that wasn't against the wall. His flawless, soft skin. The way his soft lips managed to evoke something so powerful in Alec that his legs seemed to be in danger of collapsing. All Alec knew was this moment. He could feel his back pressed against the cold stone of the building and any other time he might have been cold. Not with Magnus. He could hear the rain hitting the pavement, like music.

After a few minutes, the lovers broke apart. They grinned at each other like young couples do, silly fools in love. The rested their foreheads against each other and breathed deeply. Magnus leaned back.

"Why don't we just make a run for the hotel? The rain isn't going to abate any time soon."

Alec nodded and grabbed Magnus' hand. With that, they sprinted hand in hand to the inn.

Magnus emerged from the bathroom, towel in hand. He began to wrestle the towel into the long locks that had become unspiked from the rain. He looked at himself in the mirror as he desperately attempted to salvage his hair.

"Leave it," Alec blushed as he spoke. He sat in a chair near the door that led to the small terrece that overlooked the whinding streets of Paris.

"Hm?"

"I love your hair when it's down."

"Really?"

"Really."

With that, Magnus gave up and left the damp strands to air dry. He motioned Alec out to the terrece where there were was a cushioned loveseat. Alec nervously sat. Magnus could pratically see the wheels spinning in the Shadow Hunter's head. He would have to go slow so he didn't freak Alec out. As the both tentatively leaned back, Magnus snuck a glance at his boyfriend. For a moment there was an awkward silence. Just as the warlock was about to break the deafening quiet, Alec interjected.

"Magnus," he blurted, "I'm not ready for..." His cheeks were as red as scarlet terra cotta. Seeing where this was going, Magnus interrrupted to save Alec more embarrassment.

"I know. And it's okay. Although," he said as he picked up Alec's arm and draped it around his own shoulder, "I think we are ready for the classic yawn move. Although I think I might have given it away just now."

For a moment Magnus was afraid Alec had receded back into his shell and was going to withdraw his arm before realizing he was merely adjusting.

"The 'classic yawn move' ? I didn't get it when Izzy explained it to me and I still don't understand it," he grumbled.

Magnus laughed. "We really have to expose you to some pop culture and soon. Before you become a hermit."

Alec looked indignant.

Magnus laughed. _How adorable._

"Just because I have no idea who Madonna is doesn't mean I'm a total recluse!"

"Sure. By the way, what do you listen to? Somehow, I doubt you're a Cher fan."

"Cher?" he asked confusedly before continuing. "I listen to a lot of different stuff. I like Nirvana. Simon and Garfunkel. Nickelback's not bad."

Magnus gasped in (mock) horror, although it seemed very real. "DEAR GOD. Nickelback? Hm... it's actually kind of cute. In a twisted way."

Alec grinned. "I've tried listening to your Adam Lambert and he sounds like a be-"

Magnus cut him off with a kiss. And they continued to kiss for a few more hours, pausing every now and then to listen to the soft rain. They went to bed with swollen lips several hours later. They lay in the same bed, holding hands. After exchanging sleepy "I love yous" , they let sleep take them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_That's Amore_

"Mag," Alec panted, "Maggie...Magnus!"

Alec heaved the collection of Louis Vuitton lugguge onto the bed and dragged his lone duffel bag from behind him, tossing it onto the bed as well. They had just come from France.

"Sorry darling," Magnus walked into the chateu, snapped his phone shut. "That was Isabelle calling. She sends her love."

"Isabelle is calling you now? I told her we'd call once a week. She's checking up on us."

"So what? You're in Italy with your fabulous boyfriend. She's probably a little bit jealous."

Alec walked around the bed and over to Magnus. He put his hands on Magnus' waist and grinned. "Well, I can't really blame her for that, can I?" Before Magnus could reply, Alec swooped in and kissed him.

After the kiss broke off, Magnus chuckled and bit his lip as if pondering some age old question.

"What?"

"It's just that I imagined this. Us traveling, everyone knowing. But I never thought that it would actually happen. As corny as it sounds...I'm just so happy."

"Me too Mags." There was a pause, albeit one neither felt the need to fill with meaningless words. "So, what are we doing today?" asked Alec after a time.

"Whatever you want...we can go see the Boboli Gardens...go to a village and try the local cuisine, relax by the pool, anything."

"Okay, how about a pool day then?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll meet you down there."

With a wink, Magnus grabbed one of his bags and waltzed into the bathroom. Alec walked back to the bed and unzipped his ratty duffel bag. Rumaging through, he finally pulled out a pair of new swim trunks, bought by Isabelle in anticipation of the trip.

_The last time I went swimming was the battle on the river...not exactly paradise. Everything's so different now._

Alec shook his head, smiling. He quickly disrobed and pulled on the pair of trunks. They fit him perfectly. Snug around the waist, perfectly showcasing his Adonis abs and the "Vt" that was barely visible when his trunks hung low. He grabbed a towel from the shelf on the wall and pulled open the door, ambling out to the hall and on to the pool.

Magnus sorted through his neatly folded clothes until he pulled out a speedo. He looked at it and giggled. He could only imagine the look on Alec's face if he walked out in it. Alec's face would look sunburned without the sunburn. Chuckling, he tossed them aside and found a more suitable pair of shorts. They went a little longer than mid-thigh. He looked at himself in the mirror.

_ Perfect. Not so short that Alec will freak out, but not too long. _

He turned to look at himself from the back.

_I bet Alec looks fantastic in a bathing suit..._ A second voice butted in. _I bet he looks good naked too... STOP._ He chided himself. Alec and him would...consumate their relationship when Alec was ready. He wouldn't push Alec to do anything he wasn't ready for. _God, I hope he's ready soon. This waiting is killing me. _Sighing, Magnus walked out of the bathroom and out of the room to go to the pool.

Alec sat up and waved as he saw Magnus pad out onto the pavilion wearing flip-flops, his lime green shorts, and aviator sunglasses. Alex laughed. He would never get used to Magnus' flamboyant dress. He cleared his throat just as Magnus' plopped down onto the chaise lounge chair next to his.

"Wanna go for a swim?" asked Alec.

"Definitely, hold on, will you do my back?" Magnus held out a bottle of sunscreen.

"Of course." Alec grabbed the bottle and squirted a dallop onto his palm. He began lathering Magnus' back, massaging the cream into his skin. Alec gulped.

_ God, I can feel the tension...Maybe it's just me... No, definitely not. A blind, deaf, quadruple amputee could feel this. _

Magnus turned and grabbed the bottle back. He squeezed some lotion from the bottle and then motioned to Alec to turn, which he did. Magnus rubbed the stuff on Alec's back tentatively.

_Oh my god. This shouldn't be weird. Just grit your teeth and think of anything to keep you from, ya know. Dead puppies, centipedes, the fat stink demon that lives in the alley. _But instead all he could think of was Alec's scultped torso.

Magnus threw down the bottle, slipped off his flip-flops and grabbed Alec's hand. He pulled Alec, running, and then they both jumped into the cool, clear water. They came up out of the water, face to face. Both treaded the water. Alec laughed giddidly. They both straightened out and floated on the surface of the crystal like water. After a time, they both got out of the water and lay on their chaises, tanning. Alec read a book on demonology while Magnus listened to music. The entire pool area was empty, except for them. As the sun began to set, Alec shifted up and turned to Magnus. Magnus pulled his earbuds away from his head.

"Mags, why don't we go shower and dress and then maybe go for dinner somewhere?"

Magnus gave Alec a lazy grin. "Sounds great."

They got up; Alec offered Magnus his hand. They walked hand-in-hand into the lobby.

"Oh, I brought the last towel to the pool. Lemme go ask for some more." Magnus pulled away from Alec.

"Go up, Mags. I'll get 'em."

"Thanks," Mag gave Alec a quick peck and walked to the elevator.

Magnus walked into their bedroom and plopped onto the bed. He rolled his head, cracking his neck. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head. Just then, Alec walked in. He held up the towels smiling and then dropped them on the bed near Magnus before sitting next to him. Magnus silently marveled at Alec's abs. Then something unexpected happened.

Alec turned towards Magnus and cupped his face gently before kissing him. Alec's tongue darted into Magnus' mouth. Slowly Alec manuevered himself on top of Magnus so that he was straddling him. Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec's chest. Alec shivered in anticipation of what was to come. Slowly, gently but roughly, Alec pushed Magnus down. Alec used his arms to brace himself over Magnus as he continued kissing Magnus.

_ Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. I'm going to do this. I'm going to have sex with Magnus. I-ohmygod._

As they kissed Magnus groped Alec, quickly moving south. As Magnus reached his destination, Alec yelped with surprise but quickly went back to focusing his attention on kissing Magnus. He gave a throaty growl as he nipped Magnus' lower lip.

It was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
